A Glass Full of Wine
by captain menolly
Summary: You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too! :o
1. Fairy Tale

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Another day to sleep away,

another night to kiss the sky.

Another year to chase the one,

the one I'd let make me cry.

I don't know what I'm doing,

but it's what my heart says to do.

Because if my feet can catch him,

I'll make this love come true.

I'm living in this fantasy,

full of him carrying me.

The book says, and it declares,

Sonic and Amy were meant to be.

**--x**

I'm not a real SonAmy fan, but it's to start this. The next will be a TailsCream, okies?


	2. Tears

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A smile is all I can muster

As I look into amber eyes

Seeing her distressed face

And hearing her strangled cries

It's a sick, twisted world we live in

Making a young bunny cry

I hold her close and and I comfort

All I can really do is try

Fur the color of her namesake

Eyes the color of ore

Heart as gold as the morning sun

Her heart bleeding, very sore

Her paw I take as I whisper

The final, sweet words of goodbye

" I love you, Cream, take care..

Just so you know, I tried... "

**--x**

Yay! TailsCream! Sad though.. anyone know what happened? ; - ;


	3. You'll Never Know

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Every little smile

Every single tear

Every time he makes you cry

I want to hold you near

I know it may seem wrong

But to me it's very right

I just want to make you happy

And if only once, hold you tight

Your apple eyes, they pierce me

They kill my heart and soul

I want you to look at me, like you look at him

And my love you'll never know

**--x**

YAYAYYAYA! ShadAmy!


	4. Plea

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Red with violet with mixed

Tears and a blood-stained cerise

Please let me be yours

**--x**

KnuxRouge :3

A small haiku tribute.. if you want this couple or another again, I'm willing to write about them again ;


	5. Two Broken Souls

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A tale of secrecy no one could know

A tale of love that only two could show

One forgotten, the other an outcast

Both on a road to forget their past

When two broken souls meet they say it's love at first sight

Making hearts tremble and hands shake with fright

Voices screaming at all

A puppet to love, a love for a doll

When two broken souls meet

They make all the world seem

Like a little bit of a better place

And this love, the doll will forever chase

The outcast, the used

The forgotten, the muse

When two broken souls collide

They make the other seem alive

This is a story of Shadow and Tikal

A love that will forever overpower them all

**--x**

ShadTikal for Shadow T. Hedgehog -


	6. Lies

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Secretly watching you from afar

It hurts me to see you do this to yourself

But I'll chase the one they think I love

And maybe they'll believe it

But I love you

And I forever will love you

The eyes that cut through my own

The fists that could tear apart my body

But I know you wouldn't do that

Because

I think you love me too

**--x**

A little unrhyming KunxAmy poem for Hemi-chan :3


	7. A Secret For You

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A secret smile I save for you

Everytime you make me laugh

A secret look I hold for you

When you think about my wrath

A secret touch I keep for you

Everytime I see that grin

A secret love I have for you

And your heart I've yet to win

**--x**

**Yay! ShadAmy:3 Any more requests since I got a while online? **


	8. Ocean Eyes

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Watching the ocean

As blue as your eyes

As gloomy as your mood

As sad as your sighs

I love the sea

Like I love you

And I could only wish

You loved me too

I wish I was an orphan

So the sea would take me in

Forever reminding me of your eyes

The blue that'd make me sin

**--x**

**:o Did I just write a Sails? hehe -insert odd giggle here-**


	9. Nobody's There

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You're a lot like me

Nobody's there to go home to

Nobody's there to wake me up

Nobody's there to love

Or to love me back

But you know, Shadow

I can fill in all those places

I could be there to go home to

I could be there to wake you up

I could be there to love you

...But would you love me back?

**--x**

**I'm not fond of Shadouge, but it was for Hemi-chan --;**

**As I said, I'll do any couple! Any more requests:3**


	10. The Cold

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

It's kind of strange

How opposites can attract so much

The way you smile

And the way you react to my touch

It's kinda insane

How much I could possibly love you and loathe

You, all at once

But anyday I'd shelter you from the cold

Whether I hated you

Or I loved you

Because I now know

It's very true

I'm sorry for being so weird like this

But you're just so hard to resist

Eyes of cerise, fur of black

Write me off, and take me back

Because I miss those days..

Where it wasn't really cold..

**--x**

**O.O Now Meifa-chan is scaring me... so I scare myself.. kidding. Anyways, I heard something about Sonadow..-winks at Hemi-**


	11. I'm Not Supposed To Know

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You put on only a little make up everyday

But I'm not supposed to know

You don't really care what you wear

But I'm not supposed to know

Your ears twitch when you're uncomfortable

But I'm not supposed to know

You're terrified of being home alone

But nobody's supposed to know

Your body may be beautiful, but your heart is gorgeous

But I'm not supposed to know

You hide a lot of pain

But I'm not supposed to know

When you were sad, you used to cut yourself

But I'd be there to calm you down

You never even realized someone was there

But.. I'm not supposed to know

**--x**

**A stalker-ish someonexRouge poem X3**


	12. It Hurts

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A hug or two to rest my soul

So beaten, so worn, so hungry for the one

That I cannot and never can have

It hurts, but the world is just that way

It hurts, but love is just that way

It hurts, but what's a bat to do?

It hurts.. but why would Amy Rose love me?

**--x**

Sorry for not updating sooner, my account was suspended :(

And here's one for my bi or lesbian ladies :3 an AmyRouge


	13. One More Moment

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Wings spread out wide

To embrace the nightly dance

Teal eyes glued onto mine

Surrounding me with a trance

Lips the color of strawberries

The lips I want to kiss

One more romantic night of remembrance

One more moment of bliss

**--x**

A Shadouge -sighs-


	14. I Can't Stand

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I can't stand

How much you make me do

I can't stand

What you make me _want _to do

I can't stand

How you make me act so nice

I can't stand

How much I love you

**--x**

**A random anyonexanyone**


	15. My Remedy

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Ever since the day I first met you

I knew you'd make my dreams come true

You rescued me from myself, you were my Remedy

And I know it might sound crazy

But Remedy, I love you

And I know this may be knew

But it is to me too

And I can only hope you love me, too..

**--x**

**I need requests! XP And this was a RemedyxAyden.. two fanchars! lol, Ayden's mine and Remedy is Hemi's.**


	16. Life

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Everyone says one day you'll forget me

But I don't believe it

You're mine, and mine alone

A selfish claim made by I, me, and myself

But I planted you

And I watered you

I gave you life

And I love my little rose

Amy Rose

**--x**

SonAmy, in Sonic's POV ; Sorry for the late updates..


	17. Our Own Adventure

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

No.. I don't wanna play dolls..

No.. I don't wanna have a tea party..

Can't we just have an adventure of our own?

Listen, you may find this girly stuff fun;

But I know you'd love an adventure, too..

So, let's have our own fun!

A story.. starring me and you..

It's kinda embarrasing to admit,

But I gotta say it now..

Cream, you're a.. fun.. cute little rabbit..

Agh, what am I saying!

I'm too young for 'love'..

Yet..

You're still a fun, cute little rabbit..

**--x**

A CharmyxCream :3


	18. I Don't Live That Way

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You tell me you've changed, so I should too

But I don't live that way

You tell me to come down to visit

But I don't live that way

You ask me what I'm afraid of

But I'm only afraid of you

You demand me to tell you what's bugging me

Sorry, but I don't live your way

You scream at me and hit me hard

But it doesn't hurt at all

You're lost, you're broken, tossed and torn,

And today you looked very small

Patting you slowly I nodded

I just had to give in

"I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry..

because I know I just can't win."

**--x**

**Wow.. this one turned out long Oo Knuxadow in Shad's POV**

Note to sonicsrecorder: I'm sorry you don't like lesbian and gays, but just because some of my readers don't like it doesn't mean I'm not going to post it. I may be straight(shockingly, probably, to some people), but that doesn't mean I'm against gays and lesbians and bis. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading. ;

Note to Remedy(Addi-Lee): Lol! Kunxadow for you it is! _-dies from laughter-_

Note to Chaotix Extremist: After this one I shall!


	19. Comparison

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

The first day I saw you

My eyes could not compare

The simple beauty you posses

To another female anywhere

It's kind of strange, I know it

But Vanilla, I love you

And one day, I'll hope you'll say

"Vector, I love you too."

**--x**

VectorxVanilla for Chaotix Extremist XP


	20. Refusal

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I would gladly refuse

Any amount of wealth, of fortune

I would gladly refuse

Any woman, of deception

But only if

You pretend you love me

**--x**

Rems I refuse to do a SonicEspio X3

Here's an anyonexanyone in a guy's POV x-x;


	21. Unfamiliarity

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A one-sided tale of love and despair,

heard unrequited around everywhere.

Of a young human girl who fell in love with a fox,

rendering her defenseless, useless in thoughts.

Her intelligence was beyond any he'd met,

and if she were furry she thought they'd be set.

But the young two-tailed fox knew it would seem,

that love was with he and the young rabbit, Cream.

Heart-broken and troubled, Altamira fled,

To the empty, silent house where she lay in her bed.

With her undried tears and bleeding heart,

the young girl always refused to restart.

For if she forgotten and her sorrow forsaken,

she didn't know if her heart would make it.

It was better to rest, in sorrow and tears,

because unfamiliarity is what she fears.

**--x**

My OC Altamira has a crush on Tails.. in a long, tragic poem is it told! Wow.. haven't done a rhyming one if forever. X3 This poem's a bit more adult-ish, or at least it feels so.. x-x;


	22. Savior

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A facade

A high-pitched shriek so high it made my ears fall apart

A lie

One small mask to wear for a day, a month, a year

A kiss

One for you, you, you, and only for you

A change

The day you captured my heart changed me forever

Who?

Knuckles

What?

My Savior

It's nothing more.. say it all together now..

Knuckles is my savior.

**--x**

Uhmmmm... don't ask, okay? X3


	23. Overshadowed

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A sugar-coated smile

A touch to last a while

One last breath in my ear

One last time to hold you near

I'm sorry that I'm fading

But in my mind, I've been debating

And my selfishness has won

Over the old me, and the sun

It's shining over you and our boy

I'm sorry, I'm shadowed forevermore..

-- R.I.P, Shadow the Hedgehog, December 25 2007, a loving husband and father.. he will never be forgotten --

**--x**

Mew. :3


	24. Wanting

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I want to be like you

Carefree, fun-loving, kind

I'm selfish, I'm tainted

You're pure and selfless

I want to be like you

You're sugary, like candy

I'm anything but

I want to be like you

But most of all

And this is my crime

I want to be with you

**--x**

Oo TailsxCream for Lunar Lilly Muse. Thank you for the compliment. x-x; And sorry for the late update-ness.


	25. Growing Up

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I barely ever get to see you smile

And your eyes are always clouded by tears

In fact, I haven't seen you in a while

But somehow I know, you're still chased by those fears

Say the word and I'll fight the shadows

Even the monster under our beds

The time flashes by the hours

And regrets slowly form in our heads

We're growing up, I know it

But I don't want to understand

Why I go so red around you

And why I want to hold your hand..

Is this growing up?

**--x**

CharmyxCream for Chaotix Extremist, and NO, I'm not in love with Knuckles. XD CharmyxTails is next, and I would do Blazex someone but I don't know who Blaze is. x-x;; sorreh..


	26. Anger

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I've seen your eyes on someone else

Hell, do you even know my name?

I hate you, and the rage burns..

But when you're hurt, all I can do is cry..

What is this, Shadow? What did you do to me?

**--x**

For AnimeMuffin. :3 I hope it was okay, I tried to get your char Kim's personality(since I guessed that's the OC) from your review.


	27. Just A Job

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Isn't it strange?

The way one's job becomes so much more?

First it was a simple, accidental kiss.

Then.. more in the hallway.

Another on top of the desk...

..And a lot of other stuff.

We were assigned to work together..

That was supposed to be all.

Yet, I wonder how you did this..

It was just a job.. and yet, during this job..

You made me fall..

**--x**

Shadouge for Shadouge-lover-4eva. :3 I also don't know Cosmo's character. At all. Know who she is, but not her personality.. sorry..


	28. Make Me Like You

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

It's kind of funny sometimes

They think we both like her..

She's a good friend, but that's about it, eh, Charmy?

Of course you can't hear me..

I'm talking to myself

But I've always had my eyes on you

I don't think you'll ever grow up

Determination, childish spirit..

It draws me in, because you're the kid that I wanna be

..I gotta grow up too fast

If I were with you..

Would you make me more like you?

I want to be a kid again..

**--x**

Ughh, I feel really sick.. but here it is, Ernie. TailsxCharmy. Maybe I'll get some medicine after this.. I've been sick lately. ;-;


	29. Lovely Reality

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

When mistakes turn something so impossible

Into a beautiful reality

Shattering all the doubts and broken promises

And as we turn back, the pain's not as real

Because we now have each other

Selfishness aside,

Stubbornesss aside,

We actually make a pretty good team

In altering this twisted world

Into temporary, lovely, affection-filled bliss

**--x**

Sorry it's been so long, I kinda died.. I had to pull my grades up; I was slacking from having too much fun. XP KnuxRouge for Claydrana Kayshin. Next is her SonicKnux, then I'll try the ones with Cosmo in them.


	30. Always

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Always keeping quiet

Please speak, I know you have a voice

Always looking down

Please look up, you're too beautiful to ignore

Always looking

Please tell me, I never noticed

Always there

Please don't, please don't go

I'm lost without you

**--x**

Eh, I tried doing a CosmoTails. D: Now for my attempt at writing Blaze's character.. meh.


	31. Love

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Everyone's all falling in love

Why? What's so special about it?

They want to spend the rest of their lives together

For what?

To break up with each other

Five minutes later

Looking at that cute girl at the end of the block?

I suppose you and I

We just.. don't care much

For "love" and it's "benefits"

I'd much rather just kiss you

And call it attraction

**--x**

x-x;; I tried.. meep. EspioxBlaze? Take mercy on my evil soul! -coughs- First time writing Espio or Blaze's character.. even still, that's no excuse, is it? ;-;


	32. Peel Away

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A lovely piece of shattered glass

A broken mirror, a broken heart

All are nearly impossible

To fix without scars

Without reminders

Of the pain that's left behind

I want to be the one

To peel the scars away

Every layer of your shell

I'll peel away

And enter your heart

You want to leave?

Take me with you

You want to protest?

I don't really care..

You may have been cold and isolated

All of your life

But I'm an outgoing bat

And I ain't gonna let you go

**--x **

This is for Claydrana Kayshin! A KnuxRouge. And longer than usual. :D


	33. Established Connection

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Is it you that I feel?

Is it you that feels me?

An established connected

It's all that I have left

It's all that I have left of you to hold

It's so cold up here

Sometimes I wake up

And realize it's only me here

Let it be

Let us be

I'm so scared

To be alone

Again

Will you be here?

**--x **

Also for Claydrana Kayshin! Sonic/Knux. Next is my attempt at Shadow/Blaze.


	34. Mirror

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Both of us have to put up this facade

Why does the world expect such things from us?

Haven't the ever figured we're just like them?

Trapped behind a mirror

Of what everyone wants us to be

Let's break this mirror

And run away

To the land of our own creation

**--x **

Sorry again for the late updates and Happy V-day.. X3 Is this okies for ShadowxBlaze?


	35. I'm Alright

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You're beautiful when you smile

You're beautiful when you cry

You're beautiful even when

You're in someone else's arms

But, don't worry, dear

I'm alright

You're beautiful when you frown

You're beautiful when you laugh

You're beautiful even when

I imagine you here in my arms

But, don't worry, dear

I'm alright

**--x**

A Sonamy now, from request. X3 CosmoxCream next, then VectorxKnux, ShadowxTikal, and one of my choosing. X3


	36. The Two of Us

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Look at the stars

Look how they shine

Are they shining for this day?

That you are now mine?

A small litttle smile

A small little secret

A small little way

To find how to keep it

Oh, what's this?

Is that a baby I see?

I think they see now..

It's not just you and me

**--x**

ShadowxTikal, guys. 3


	37. Right and Wrong

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Opposites attract

Is what everyone says

But I find it hard to believe

When I've fallen for someone so like me

Who's decided what's right or wrong?

People say their God has decided

And yet is it possible for me to love you if it's wrong?

If it's okay, then my sins'll never be righted

It doesn't matter to me

Just hug me and smile

Because.. that's all I need

**--x**

A CosmoxCream. :3


	38. Look

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Girls keep breaking up with me

It's never any fun

I never seem to enjoy them anyway

I guess for me, dating's done

But wait, what's this?

Is this really what I see?

Could it really seem to be

One who's looking at me?

It's not a woman

Nor a man

It's just the one I need

**--x**

VectorxKnux. :3


	39. Valentine

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

A simple word escapes my lips ("Hi..")

You turn to me and smile

I crumble underneath that gaze

But you make it worth my while ("Hey!")

You respond and

Give me a hug

Silently I pray

For this blessing from above

**--x**

A sweet lil' anyonexanyone for those Valentines' Day crushes. Watch out for my Sonic Valentines' One-shot:3


	40. Rush

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

There's this new and unexpected rush

A flutter of color to my cheeks

I stutter and I sigh

I laugh when I want to cry

This started not too long ago

I was out working for the Boss, you know

When my eyes laid upon you

And my heart race had quickened

And I tripped and stumbled

Over words I had fumbled

Is this what I've been waiting for?

**--x**

Sorry if it sounds nothing like Claydrana... D:


	41. Friendship

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

How far does friendship go?

If I were to suddenly hold you tight and cry,

Would things be any different?

Would you look at me the same?

If I were to suddenly tell you the truth,

Would you feel the same way?

Would you end it at that day?

How far does friendship go?

**--x**

I so tried my best on Claydrana's Vector/Espio. D: This series will end at 45-50 chapters..


	42. Unselfish

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I try to never think back

Because I'd been unselfish that day

That look in your eyes

So much hurt and despise

Made me want to kiss it away

**--x**

Corny, I know. X3 SonicxBlaze for Reyairia.


	43. Heaven

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You're lovely, I notice

As I watch you grace the floor

When you dance, it's as if you have wings

And I am the one whose wings are broken

And yet, you look over to me and smile

Politely breaking away from your partner

You ask me to dance, but wait for no reply

As you take me out to the floor of Heaven

With your Angel wings

And as I hold you close

I realize

It wasn't _Heaven _itself

Just our own

**--x**

ShadAmy for SC-Eyes12.


	44. Tones

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

I'd been hidden in his shadow

All of my life

He was strong, he was fast, and he had an attitude

Not like me

No, not like sweet, shy, polite me

Your eyes glittered even when he just turned your way

Your dreams would never waver even when he turned away

Now, Amy, yes I know, "nice guys finish last"..

But would you at least let

The sea tones of our eyes clash?

**--x**

A TailsAmy for SC-Eyes12. :)


	45. Dreaming

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

She's as lonely as can be

Her beauty and sadness lurk together

The cruel world just won't let her be

She strives to protect

But that weak, female body of hers

Just will not do

I admire this astonishing beauty

From afar, chasing my hatred

A star shines above me this night

As the lady of my eyes smiles once

In my dreams

**--x**

Robotnik/Amy for Claydrana and Vindaloo. Sorry, again, for the late updates. Went to Tekkoshocon last weekend. :3 'Twas fun. Plus, me gots KH II! Anyway, if anyone wants ta talk to me on MSN, mah email's n.n


	46. Willow Tree

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Spare this willow tree

For her leaves are wilted, drooping

Like the rose that cried just last full moon

For her heart has died

This willow tree has never had one

Yet she feels something pulsing inside

Pulling at the corners of her mouth

Daring a smile

Once that smile appears

A heart is created within the willow tree

And she is not a willow anymore

And yet, by the end of the autumn leaves

She is just as broken as before

(Or maybe even a bit more)

And she is a willow tree again

Yet this time..

She is a weeping willow

**--x**

My character Tadami's POV is this one. n.n;; The one she loves is a secret


	47. Confinement

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

You remind me of myself

Did you know that?

We both have to fight

Fight against the fact that inside..

We're weak

If you take your mask off first

I'll take off mine

And then, in the confinement of each other..

We can finally cry

**--x**

To Chaotix Extremist: I ish sorry.. but.. Bark? o.O No idea what you're talkin' about.. -is dumb- A KnuxBlaze for Ravenna Shadowfire. Can I call you Ravenna-chan? X3 Or somethin? Man did that suck. XD


	48. Hate

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

Never again do I want to meet you

You've torn the smile you had once placed on my face

Off enough times as it is

I daresay I'm still in love with you

I hate it

This being that is me

I hate it

But I keep doing everything I hate

Like loving you..

**--x**

I know StF, but I've never played it. Bleh. Sorry Vindaloo, I'm a total idiot. X3 Can you guys guess this couple?


	49. ThornCovered Moon

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

As I hold you close

I breathe in the smell of your own breath

Your life is so beautiful

So beautiful and bright

I hate the light, I hate the sun

But you, the moon, will do just fine

A thorn-covered moon..

Will do just fine.

**--x**

A ShadAmy :3


	50. Dreams

**You've seen them before, but you've never seen them like this.. AaB II presents... a whole fanfic full of Sonic love poems! Oh teh noes, the craze has hit her too:o**

I've seen a lot of these, so mesa decided to try one. A 'book' full of Sonic lurve poems.. send in requests, I'll do any couple! I don't own Sonic or any of its characters!

**A Glass Full of Wine**

**--x**

An odd sort of attraction

Not a thought in the place of it

It started in the middle of spring

You cried, I cried, we were so happy

An odd sort of relationship

Could it really be the end?

Dreams never last forever..

**--x**

Hate was a Knuxouge. :3 As a gift, Raven gets a one-shot of her choice, any subject, any genre, any anything. Well, AGFoW is over. D: -cries-


End file.
